


A Bad Decision（中文版）

by JAYI



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: M/M, Please visit the original author
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 22:24:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JAYI/pseuds/JAYI
Summary: 感谢Rolling_girl27的授权，希望大家多多支持原作





	A Bad Decision（中文版）

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Rolling_girl27](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rolling_girl27/gifts).



“啊！钢索！你走得太快了！”擎天柱抗议道，他被机械恐龙的头领扛着的姿势很不舒服。钢索把擎天柱的机体扔到他的充电床上，这里更像是由一堆有机毛皮和机械电镀层堆积起来的巢穴。

小领袖的胸甲嗑在那堆毛皮上，底盘被一些尖锐的凸起顶得又硬又痛，他艰难的低下头查看。

这发生的一切都始于钢索向擎天柱提出的一个问题，并要求得到他的帮助，他善良的性格没想太多就同意。

嗯，他是真的没想过这个所谓的“问题”就是钢索想要对接，而他的“帮助”则是要献上他的机体。

他一答应，钢索问都不问就自己把他整个从地下扛到肩上，在朝他自己的洞穴走去的时候，还用一种怀疑的态度摸索着擎天柱的底盘。等到他漫不经心地把小领袖扔到他那原始的“充电床”上时，霸王龙的意图对擎天柱来说是绝对再清楚不过了。

当机械恐龙将宽大的指爪深入他的体内时，他忍不住呻吟，一小滴润滑液和能量液流出了他的接口。他根本就没时间做好准备应对接下来将要发生的事情。钢索完全不知道在这方面该如何小心，能量液流出的量已经超过了润滑液，他粗糙的手指轻微地撕裂了他的接口内壁。

“你，领袖，别抱怨了！我，钢索，只想让你感觉，好点。”钢索一边戳刺着一边回答。他旋转着手指深深地插在汽车人的瓣膜里，又用力向上弯曲，抓挠，爪子经过的地方留下了一道流着能量液的伤痕。

擎天柱发出一声尖叫。

“钢索！这太过分了！”当擎天柱感觉到他的大腿上有一点点的润滑液滑下时，他颤抖着。

“不！你，领袖，接受我，是钢索的，火伴，所以我，钢索，正在为你，放松。”钢索现在往擎天柱的小接口又挤入四根手指，撕裂着柔软的软金属内壁，而他甚至还没有开始正戏。

“嗯——我……啊！我……真的很感谢你，钢索，噢！但是你就不能——小心点？啊！”机械恐龙不停地在玩弄着他的外部节点，擎天柱被迫叫了起来。快乐开始在擎天柱的机体里积聚起来，伴随着痛苦，形成了一种非常奇怪的舒适感。

“你们，汽车人，如此虚弱！发牢骚！”钢索把手指从撑开的接口中拿出来，擦去边缘的能量液和润滑液，以及他们身下毛皮上的痕迹。

“但是，如果你，领袖，坚持的话，我，钢索，会找到另一种方法，让你，为我，钢索，准备好乐趣。”他坐到擎天柱身后，抬起他的底盘，犹如饥饿般地盯着那处受伤的接口。

“钢——钢索？！”擎天柱突然瞪大光学镜。他感觉到有什么东西在拍打着他接口的边缘，钢索对着红蓝色tf柔软的瓣膜呼出热气，挑开两边，吮吸着在边缘和内部敏感的节点网膜。

擎天柱因阵阵刺痛和钢索的电解液接触到伤口而微微颤抖。当擎天柱感到钢索的舌尖进入他的身体时，他更加难以抑制地大喊大叫。

渣的，时间怎么过的这么慢！

钢索紧握着小领袖的大腿，品尝着接口内部的流露出能量液。较小的身躯在他的抚摸下蠕动着，但机械恐龙实在太兴奋了，没去在意太多。他舌尖上接触的液体的强烈味道惊人的甜美。他的舌尖非常长且灵活，很轻松地就能撞到小领袖敏感的内部节点。

擎天柱大声地呻吟着，痛苦终于逐渐消退，快乐开始慢慢涌上。他的接口紧贴在钢索的脸上，每舔舐过他最深处的一处节点他都会下意识蜷紧着入侵的舌头，他一边呜咽着，一边扭动着臀部，迎接着钢索更加深入。

“噢，是的！好多了……谢谢你，钢索……”

霸王龙的力度又比之前强了几千倍。他能感觉到紧绷的内壁在他的舌头周围收缩，小领袖的臀部轻柔地摆动着迎合他的节奏，那性感的呻吟毫不吝啬地从他的发声器内脱离。钢索情不自禁地将前挡板滑到一边，硬得发痛的输出管从里面弹了出来。

擎天柱闭上光学镜，使自己被所得到的快乐所驱使。这比毫无意义的自娱自乐好上太多了。现在，他的接口里满是混合了钢索电解液的润滑剂，炽热的软金属摩擦着他的内壁，美妙的生理静电掠过全身。

机械恐龙的两根手指开始摩擦着外部节点，小心地捏住了慢慢膨胀的那处小点。擎天柱现在胡言乱语地呻吟着，每一次碰触都会使他叫出声来，然后将臀部挺起，尽可能快地让火热的舌头更深地刺入，钢索一直在排着热气爱抚他的节点，直到过载时，擎天柱几乎沉醉在欣喜中尖叫，大量的润滑液喷涌而出时便被这只巨大的机械野兽喝得精光。

潮喷结束后钢索慢慢地退了出来，擎天柱的敏感节点最后一次因为舌头的退出而收缩。小领袖颤抖着，喘着粗气，逐渐在过载后的高温中冷静下来。

“你，喜欢吗？”

擎天柱气喘吁吁地点头表示同意。

“很好。”钢索的输出管在灼热的气息中抽动着。领袖已经被他进行了预热，接口处每隔纳秒就会排出一些润滑液，完全暴露在他们目前所在的洞穴的凉爽空气中。

“你，领袖，承认我，钢索，并没有你，想象得，那么糟糕？”霸王龙期盼地把头歪向一边。

“嗯——是的。你可能看起来很凶残，但我认为你一定是个很好的情人。至少，我可以说你在充电床上的表现很棒。”擎天柱笑了笑，看着在他面前的tf(嗯，大概能够到脖子以下)。

“很好。”在一纳秒内，钢索抓住汽车人的手腕，把他转过来，使他背对自己，用自己的膝盖拨开他的双腿，并将输出管抵在那个抽动的接口上。

“钢索！你在干什么——”机械恐龙的领袖不等他说完便开始在他的瓣膜之间快速滑动着，并用头部摩擦他的外部节点。

“我，钢索，会给你看，钢索，还能做什么。”

擎天柱再次被他挑起情欲，轻轻地呻吟着。

“大恐龙，比你优越！你们，汽车人，低等！你们，领袖，现在乞求，我，钢索的，输出管！”钢索咆哮着，擎天柱有点害怕。他低头看向钢索的下腹，形状可以说算是非常漂亮了。但比他在汽车人身上见过的都要大太多。

“钢索，我觉得这不是个好主意，嗯……你太大了，我真的觉得你不适合！”擎天柱试图从简单的角度上去解释。

“哦，但这，不是问题。我，钢索，会插入，并润滑你，领袖，接口，所以，你，领袖，准备骑我，钢索的输出管。”在擎天柱打算辩解之前，机械恐龙双腿交叉坐下来，将汽车人拉到腿上。

“不，钢索，等等！我们的体型无法兼容，如果你——我们需要更多的润滑液！”

“安静，领袖！我和你，一样，我，钢索，向你保证，感觉很好。”钢索抬起擎天柱的机体，将他湿润的接口对准他的输出管。小领袖开始剧烈地蠕动和颤抖，迫使机械野兽的不得不更难缓慢、小心地进入他。

“你，忘恩负义！我，钢索，想要温柔一点，你，只想逃跑！我，钢索，要惩罚你！”擎天柱惊恐地看了他一眼，然后钢索猛的从输出管正上方按下来，瓣膜内被迫挤出更多的润滑液。钢索稍微移动了一下位置，抓住对方腰杆的两侧，一次又一次地把他推向输出管。

更多的清洁液汇聚在擎天柱的光学镜边缘。钢索甚至没在动之前调整角度！他感觉越来越多的能量液流了起来，伤口在输出管的冲刺下开裂得越来越大。

“钢……钢索！啊！请——请停下来！啊！”擎天柱的乞求又被忽视了，机械恐龙还在不停地开拓着，内壁紧紧地咬住了他的输出管，这让他兴奋得发狂。

没过一会儿，擎天柱就被粗暴地推到地上，背部着地，紧接着他的下半身被钢索托起，微微向前弯曲，钢索站在他的上方用暴躁的光学镜俯视着他。

“你，坏领袖！我，钢索，更强大！我，钢索，会让你知道，谁，是这里的霸主！”

然后，钢索开始以惊人的速度将输出管拽出又刺入，将领袖的上半身撵压在巢穴里，能量液、润滑液和输出液顺着他的底盘直淌而下。

擎天柱可以从一处羞耻的角度看到钢索接近过载，那巨大的冲击力猛击进他的接口。最终，钢索毫无征兆地在他的体内咆哮着过载，迫使他的系统自动打开了深处不知名的舱房，汲取着大量冲激进来的输出液。因为饱和而关闭过后，更多无处可寻的润滑液和输出液从他那过度填充的接口内喷出。

钢索滑出他的输出管，让擎天柱跌倒在地上，然后他自己也趴下来俯在小领袖的背上。他们都躺在那气喘吁吁，突然，钢索趁擎天柱分心时用胳膊圈住了他的肩膀，令他有点吃惊。

“你，领袖，没我想的，坏。”机械恐龙的首领笑了笑，转过头面对擎天柱，他呆呆地看着那双疲惫的蓝色光学镜慢慢进入充电状态。

“你，汽车人，可能，低等，但你，很可爱。”他以前所未有的温柔吻上小领袖的头雕，随后拥上那具小机体，保护性地蜷缩在他周围。

大约过了十个循环周期后，洞穴里传来一阵钢索的鼾声和擎天柱软软的换气声。


End file.
